when you wish upon a star
by dee-thequeenbee
Summary: Little Hazel gets to know more of her family by watching seven special movies - A Disney verse for the Cherish the Peanut Week
1. You can fly

_A/N: This is for the Cherish the Peanut Week - Day 1: Milestones, and for the amazing lala-kate - you rock, girl! Thank you for bringing this idea to life!  
_

 _In this story, little Hazel is five, and so is Neal jr., Roland is ten and Henry is eighteen - probably it's not canon, but anyway :) Enjoy!_

* * *

 **DAY 1 - MILESTONES**

 _ **\- You can fly -**_

The bell rang and Emma rose up from her chair to open the door. As she did it, her vision was entirely occupied by a mop of red hair. Little Hazel had jumped directly in her arms.

"Auntie Emma!" the girl exclaimed, hugging her neck.

"Whoa, easy there, kid," smiled the blonde. She shifted Hazel to her side, and she greeted her other guests.

"Hello, Madam Mayor" she smiled, and moved aside to let Regina pass.

"Miss Swan, could you please teach your pirate how to park properly?" snorted the queen.

"He's practicing," informed Emma. "Hi, Robin"

"Hi" he answered, closing the door behind him. "Ignore Regina, she thought we were late"

"You're just in time," informed Emma, as they moved towards the living room. Henry was already there, sitting on the floor with Roland and Killian.

"No, you see," he explained, as Roland leaned in to watch, "the disc goes here, and then you push," he pressed a button and the device attracted the DVD to the inside.

"Has he eaten it?" asked Killian. Emma repressed a laugh and Henry shook his head. "He's _reading_ it," he said, a defeated look on his face.

"I'll never understand this bloody technology," he muttered. "Oh, hello, your majesty, Robin" he greeted. "And the little princess! Doesn't uncle Killian get a hug too?"

Hazel descended Emma's arms to fly in his embrace, and she giggled a little when he tickled her hips. Regina looked at Emma, who was watching Hazel and Hook intensely. The blonde met her gaze and blushed. _Oh, there's something going on here_ , thought Regina, hiding a smile.

"Hi, mom," said Henry and she diverted her attention to her son, going to hug him. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, mommy!" added Hazel, disentangling from Killian's arms and joining them.

"Oh, I'm more than ready," grinned Regina. "I look forward to see the pirate's face…"

"It will be dashing as always, no matter what I'll see" replied Killian.

"Come on, let's begin," urged Henry. They settled on the sofa, and Regina went immediately to cuddle in Robin's arms.

"Your hands are cold, milady," he protested when she laid them on his arm.

"Would you like a fireball to warm you up?" she proposed.

"Okay, now shut up, I'll press play" said Henry, still toying with the DVD player.

"Swan, come here," said Killian, and Emma sat between him and Regina with a bowl of popcorns. The familiar music of every Disney movie began to play, and Henry went to sit on the floor between Roland and Hazel, who was resting her head against her father's knee.

 _The second star to the right shines in the night for you  
To tell you that the dreams you plan really can come true.  
The second star to the right shines with a light so rare  
And if it's Neverland you need its light will lead you there. _

"Are you kidding me?" protested Killian, hearing the words.

"We said no comments" pointed out Emma.

"It will be difficult, if that's this world's version of Neverland" muttered the pirate. The story began and the Darlings brothers were fighting with a fake hook. Hazel started to giggle, because Killian was whispering well-audible words under his breath – _Oh come on, that hook is ridiculous_ , and _That wouldn't be the proper way to draw a map_ , and _The real shadow wasn't so nice_ – before Emma put some popcorns in his mouth to shut him up.

"Mom, is that Tinkerbell?" asked Roland, fascinated by the moving figures. Regina met Robin's gaze and smiled before answering, "Yes, sweetie," and the boy nodded. "She's cute," he approved. Hazel climbed her father's legs to sit on his lap, and Regina dropped a kiss on her curly hair.

Peter Pan began to fly around the room, and the little girl widened her eyes. "You know, Hazel," Henry turned his head towards her, "I flied like that too"

"You did?" asked Hazel, and her mouth opened in a comic, little O. Robin felt Regina's hand tighten around his arm – she didn't like to revive the hellish trip in Neverland, but clearly, the memories of his flights were good memories for her son. He squeezed slightly her hand, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

 _Think of a wonderful thought  
Any merry little thought  
Think of Christmas, think of snow  
Think of sleigh bells  
Off you go, like reindeer in the sky_

 _You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!_

"So, if I think wonderful thoughts, I'll be able to fly, mommy?" asked Hazel.

"Well, you'll need the pixie dust, baby," Regina answered. "Auntie Tink made me fly with that, once," she smiled at Robin, both remembering page twenty-three.

"Why has everyone flown except from me?" protested the little girl.

"I didn't fly!" exclaimed Roland from his place on the floor.

"But you saw the shadow!" Hazel crossed her arms. "And so did Daddy!"

"That shadow wasn't a good thing, lass," said Killian.

"Hazel, be quiet," whispered her mother, and she took the girl in her arms. "Let's do this," she proposed. "Try to think of lovely thoughts and see if you manage to fly without the dust, okay?"

 _Think of the happiest things  
It's the same as having wings  
Take the path that moonbeams make  
If the moon is still awake  
You'll see him wink his eye_

 _You can fly, you can fly! You can fly!_

Hazel closed her eyes and concentrated, as she had been told.

She thought of her mommy, of her goodnight kisses, of her smile when she had picked her first apple from the tree, of her perfume when she embraced her after coming home. She thought of her daddy, of when he read her stories, of when he helped her tie her shoes and when he ruffled her hair. She thought of when Henry had helped her hide her orange cat in the garage. She thought of Roland, of when he had given her his stuffed monkey as a gift.

She felt a strange feeling coming from her belly – a warm, light sensation, and she directed it towards the outside, without thinking. She opened her eyes, and felt many different things all together.

Everyone was staring at her, even her brothers were turned towards her, and the popcorns Emma had on her bowl were all on the floor. But this was not the most surprising thing.

All the candles her aunt kept in the living room were fluctuating, and little flames were burning on the top. She felt her mother's gentle touch on her hip. "Hazel," Regina whispered, careful not to startle her. "Baby, now focus. Make the candles go down, slowly"

She closed her eyes again, too surprised to protest or react, and tried to do the same thing as before. She didn't know what exactly she was doing, but she focused on the sensation of when her father put her down on the ground, after holding her in his arms. She felt her mother's hand tighten and she opened her eyes. The candles were now back at their original place. She smiled, and the flames burnt a little higher.

Regina sensed that Hazel hadn't let go the magic yet, so she continued to instruct her: "Hazel, stop the flow now". The girl held her breath, suddenly worried, and the candles returned back to normal.

"Mommy, what have I done?"

"You used magic for the first time, sweetheart," smiled Regina, and at her words, everyone in the room relaxed.

"Great job, kid," said Emma, ruffling her hair.

"You have been very good," said her father, hugging her, "a real Mills girl indeed" he chuckled, looking at Regina.

"She used light magic, didn't she?" asked Henry.

"I think so," answered Regina. "After all, evil isn't born, it's made," she smiled. "And now it's time for some lessons, sweetie," she said to Hazel.

"You'll teach me?" asked the girl, and her mother nodded. "Me, Auntie Mal and also Auntie Emma," she grinned, looking at the blonde. Emma widened her eyes, starting to shake her head, but Hazel turned towards her, a huge smile on her face.

"Please, Auntie Emma!" she asked, and Emma gave up. "If you look at me like this, kid," she said.

"In this way you'll practice, Swan," said Killian, and Emma shot him a deadly glare.

"What?" asked Henry, sensing there was something the pirate wasn't saying.

"Nothing" dismissed Emma.

"Swan, spit it out," said Regina, a knowing smile on her lips.

"Fine," Emma rolled her eyes and took Killian's hand. "Henry, I know you have already two brothers… but," she held her breath, "I think you'll have a third in some months"

"Yes!" Henry lifted from his position to hug his mother.

"I knew it," grinned Regina. "Does your mother know?"

"Yes, I told her yesterday," answered Emma, still engulfed in Henry's embrace.

"I can't believe Snow actually kept a secret," muttered the queen, and Robin let out a laugh. "Congratulations, mate," he said to Killian.

"Mommy, what does that mean?" asked Hazel.

"It means Emma and Uncle Killian are expecting a baby, Hazel," answered her mother.

"Oh," nodded the girl. "Will you teach me anyway, Auntie Emma?"

"Sure," answered the blonde.

"Oh, come on!" Hazel jumped slightly at the sound of Killian's voice. He had thrown a look to the television, _Peter Pan_ still playing. Peter and the Darlings had just met Captain Hook.

"And _that_ _one_ would be me, Swan?"


	2. Love goes on and on

_A/N: Here we go with Day 2: Dadd's Girl, and this one is for the sweetest of them all, my dear Alexia (aka Coralexia, sometimes) - because she's a proper cheerleader! Luv ya!_

* * *

 **DAY 2 - DADDY'S GIRL**

 _ **\- Love goes on and on -** _

Regina opened the door and entered her house, immediately kicking off her heels. She put her bag on the table and tossed the keys beside it.

"Is someone home?" she asked, and she entered the living room, searching for her family.

"Hello, love," Robin greeted her with a smile. He was sitting on the sofa next to Hazel, and the little girl immediately turned her head, lifted up and flew to hug her mother.

"Hi, sweetie," Regina tapped her nose and Hazel looked up from her short height.

"Guess what movie found Roland, mommy?" she loosened the embrace, practically starting to jump, excited.

"What movie?" asked Regina with an exaggerated imitation of her tone. Hazel took her hand and led her to the sofa. Regina shot a glance to the screen and then looked at Robin, already starting to laugh.

"As you can see, it's my turn, milady," he said. "My lovely boy thought that showing _Robin Hood_ to his sister wouldn't ruin my reputation forever"

"You're a fox," grinned Regina, as his Disney version was running through the forest.

"And that's uncle John, mommy," instructed Hazel, pointing at the bear.

"Oh yes, I see," nodded Regina. She moved towards the sofa, placing her hands on Robin's shoulders. "I have to say that your father is a very dashing fox"

"I still don't understand _why_ we are animals," he protested.

"It suits you," approved the queen. "Sadly, I have some work to finish, so I'll leave you two -" she pecked a kiss on his cheek "- to your movie"

"Okay" he nodded, and she exited the room, muttering something that sounded a lot like _Damn Emma and her hormones_.

"Come here next to daddy, Hazel," he said, and she jumped on the sofa and cuddled on his side. They watched as Robin-the-fox explained they stole from the rich to give to the poor – Hazel would happily beamed and said "See, Daddy, it isn't so wrong, this movie," – and as the two thieves stole the money from Prince John.

"Was there a Prince John in the Enchanted Forest, daddy?" Hazel asked.

"Not really," explained her father. "There was a very annoying sheriff, and he lives in Storybrooke now"

"I don't know if I wanna meet him," shivered the girl.

"You won't," he assured. The red fox was giving to the little rabbit his hat, as a birthday gift. Hazel watched as the rabbit and his friends entered sneakily in the palace's garden – where they met a chicken and a fascinating vixen, who were playing at badminton.

"Who are these?" asked Hazel, and a sad smile spread on her father's face.

"I guess the vixen would be Maid Marian, baby," he answered. "She was Roland's mother"

"And where is she now?"

"She's in the sky, Hazel," said Robin, holding her tighter. "But I'm sure she is watching over us, even right now". He knew he couldn't tell her the truth about Marian's death – that either Regina or Zelena, depending on the timeline, had killed her… not yet… _she's too young_ , he thought. _She lives in a world of hidden truths_ …

"Do you miss her?"

"Sometimes, yes," he answered. "But I have your mother now, and Marian would not want me to spend all day crying, right?"

"She would want you to be happy"

"You're very wise, to be so tiny" he laughed, tickling her belly and making her giggle.

They watched Robin-the-fox and Little John talk about Marian and plan to infiltrate at the archery tournament. Hazel held her breath as Prince John said that the competition could begin, and Robin chuckled, seeing the golden arrow that represented the prize.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Hazel, a puzzled look on her face.

"Because the golden arrow comes from a different story," he answered. "When I met your mother in the Enchanted Forest, I helped her with a… secret mission, and then she gave me a quiver full of arrows with a golden tip," he heard a noise and turned slightly his head: Regina had just appeared on the doorway, crossed arms and raised eyebrows, "because she couldn't have accomplished the mission without me" he ended, a wide grin on his face.

"Now, don't tell the girl nonsense" she grumbled, coming to sit next to Hazel. "Your father overestimates his importance in that mission"

"I have to remind you that I saved your life, honey," he replied, crossing his legs and extending them on the sofa.

"Yes, you have been useful," she admitted. Hazel, oblivious of their debate, shut them up with a face that made Robin chuckle, because it was the exact replica of Regina's angry frown. "Daddy, they're about to kill him!"

" _I sentence you to sudden, instant and even immediate death!"  
"Oh, no! Oh! Please. Please, sire. I beg of you to spare his life. Please have mercy," cried Marian.  
"My dear emotional lady, why should I?"  
"Because I love him, Your Highness." _

Regina took Robin's hand and he squeezed it gratefully.

" _Love him? And does this prisoner return your love?"  
"Marian, my darling, I love you more than life itself."  
"Ah, young love. Your pleas have not fallen upon a heart of stone… but traitors to the crown must die!"  
"Traitor to the crown? That crown belongs to King Richard."_

"They're not killing him, right?" asked Hazel, biting her lip.

"Wait and see," whispered Regina, taking her in her lap. They watched as the archery tournament became a mess of yelling animals, and Prince John was clearly losing.

" _Marian, my love, will you marry me?"  
"Oh, darling, I thought you'd never ask me. But you could've chosen a more romantic setting"  
"And for our honeymoon, London..."  
"Yes!"  
"Normandy! Sunny Spain!"  
"Yes! Why not?" _

"Did you ask Marian to marry you in _that_ way, daddy?" said Hazel, offended by her father's lack of romanticism. Regina laughed and Robin looked almost guilty.

"Well, not after an archery tournament, but after a successful mission as outlaws, baby"

"Yes, sounds like you," nodded Regina, and he raised his eyebrows. "With your mother I worked harder on that," he said, and she kissed chastely his lips. The animals on the screen started running towards the forest, and Marian and Robin were all alone under the shining stars.

 _Once we watched a lazy world go by  
Now the days seem to fly  
Life is brief  
But when it's gone  
Love goes on and on_

"Now that's more romantic," said Regina, and Hazel approved, her red curls bouncing as she nodded. They stayed silent for a while, the little girl too engrossed in the movie to notice her parents, all cuddled up together. Prince John increased the taxes, and the Merry Men planned a mission to steal the golden pieces from his chambers.

"So, Hazel, who's your favorite character?" asked Regina, lazily wrapping a red curl around her finger.

"The snake, he's funny" answered Hazel, and her father let out an offended "What?"

"She has good taste" observed the queen, grinning.

"I'm not your favorite, little lady?" he asked with a playful pout. Hazel turned her head to face him and she smiled. "No, because that fox is not as skilled as you"

"Come here, you" he placed his hands on her hips and lifted her, and she started to giggle – _Put me down!_ – as he hugged her. Regina looked at them, a wide smile on her face. "Well, aren't you a daddy's girl" she said, and he pulled her closer too, tangling all three bodies in a mess, all three shaking with laughter.

In that moment, Henry and Roland entered, finding them in the middle of their wrestling of tickle. Henry looked at his brother and rolled his eyes. "It's always a sad day when we are the most mature in here, bro"

"I heard that!" exclaimed his mother.

"No, really" said Roland. "If I knew the movie had this effect…"

"Come on, we brought pizza" cut Henry, and Hazel lifted from her parents' legs to reach her brothers. Left alone, Regina looked at Robin, his smile now gone.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"It's been awkward… and a bit sad" he answered. "But I'll have to admit, I like being a fox"

"My favorite fox" she smiled, kissing his lips. Roland let out a huff from the hallway. "We leave you for a minute and here you go, already snogging"

"It's the fox in me, son," Robin replied, against his queen's lips.


	3. I'm wishing for the one I love

_Gods I'm such a Disney geek - this one is for Her Highness, Katherine, aka freifraufischer, and for my cute Satan, Sarah, my Helena sistah, aka ginaandrobbie!_

* * *

 **DAY 3 - MOTHER KNOWS BEST**

 _ **\- I'm wishing for the one I love -**_

"Mommy?" Hazel peeked in her parents' room, a bit uncertain, standing on the doorframe.

"Yes, sweetie?" Regina's raspy voice came from the bed. She had gotten sick – a mild flu, but mixed up with a cold and a serious headache which prevented her from doing… well, everything.

"Can I come in?" the girl whispered.

"Of course," smiled her mother, shifting a little under the blankets. "Come here, I'm not contagious anymore"

"But you said to Aunt Emma not to come here"

"That's because she has to avoid getting sick, baby," explained Regina. "It could hurt the little one in her tummy"

"Ah" nodded Hazel, and she climbed the bed, holding something in her hand.

"What's that?" asked Regina, without being able to get a look on the object – the curtains were still closed and the room was submerged in a low light. Hazel bit her lower lip and her mother smiled – she was so similar to her father when she did that move.

"Promise me you won't be mad" muttered the girl.

"Why would I be mad?" asked her mother, concerned. "Have you done something wrong?"

"Well, I was at Ella's house to play with Alex, yesterday," explained Hazel. "And she has this collection of Disney movies…"

"And?" smiled Regina. "You haven't stolen a movie, have you?"

"No" Hazel shook her head, without any trace of happiness on her face. "I was looking the covers of the movies and I noticed she had one that I haven't seen" she said quickly. "And I borrowed it, but I… wanted to ask you if it's okay… if we could watch it together" she handed her the case.

Regina read the title, inclining it towards the lamp on the night table.

 _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs._

Her animated self was watching her from the cover, hands lifted, holding a wooden box, meant to host a beating heart. She felt her own heart accelerate as she passed a thumb over the figures on the case, fingers pressed on the smooth plastic.

Regina took a deep breath and looked at Hazel, who was scrutinizing her face, deeply worried. She managed to hide her frown and to put up a smile.

"Sure, we'll watch it" she answered, and Hazel's face immediately relaxed. "But when I'll feel better, okay?"

"Thank you" the girl placed a kiss on her cheek and took the box from her hand. As she descended the bed and approached the door, Regina called her. "Oh, Hazel?"

She turned, red curls swinging in the air, and looked at her.

"Could you please ask your father to come here, if he's not busy?"

"Sure," she answered, and exited the room, jumping down the steps of the staircase.

Regina turned her back to the door and curled up in the bed, staring into space and holding the battered tissue she had been using for the past hour. Sure, Hazel did know about her past. But it was different: it was listening to Henry while he read her the story book, when words as "The Evil Queen slaughtered a village" or "The Evil Queen ripped out all the hearts of the peasants who had helped Snow White" were nothing more than fading images in her brain, ready to be replaced by "And Mom saved everyone by sacrificing herself" or "And the Queen gave up her son to guarantee the salvation of her people".

A knock at the door startled her and she jumped a little, turning her face towards the source of the noise.

"Regina?" whispered Robin, approaching the bed. "Hazel says you wanted to see me? Do you need anything?"

"Come here" she said, patting the mattress beside her, and he kicked off his shoes to lie down next to her.

"What is it?" he asked.

She didn't answer, but took his hand, and he lifted it to cup her cheek. She closed her eyes, needing to feel the contact, and she spoke. "Hazel asked to watch… with me… _Snow White_ , the Disney movie" she sighed. Robin let out a breath, and watched her as she opened her eyes, diverting her gaze down.

"Regina…" he started, but she shook her head. "I told her I'll do it" she said, and he tilted his head, concerned.

"Are you sure? If you don't feel up to it, I could watch it with her" he offered.

"No, I'm sure" she stated. "And I was thinking about… asking Snow to watch it with us too"

"Well, that was unexpected" he said, stroking her cheek. "You're so brave, my love" he added, his eyes shining with pride.

"I feel terrified, Robin," she confessed, her heart racing, and she suddenly grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Hazel is smart, she'll understand," he said firmly.

"I hope so" Regina murmured.

Two days later, the queen was settled on the sofa, buried under a fluffy cover – a mocking gift from Emma – and surrounded by all sorts of healing tools: tissues, a thermometer and a glass full of orange juice with a box of pills beside it. Hazel was fidgeting with the DVD reader, as Snow entered the room with a worried smile on her face.

"Good morning, ladies," she greeted, and Hazel immediately flew to hug her. She exchanged a look with Regina from above the girl's head – they had already talked about it, but still, both women were worried about that afternoon.

"Okay, Neal and I are going to take a walk with David" Robin said, and he took a beaming child in his arms. "Call me if you need anything, love," he said to Regina, leaning in to place a kiss on the crown of her head. He squeezed her shoulder and exited, leaving the three women to their movie. Hazel pressed _play_ and she jumped happily on the sofa between Snow and her mother, oblivious of the seriousness of the moment. The white castle appeared on screen, and the Evil Queen was in front of her mirror, asking about the fairest of them all.

"That would be you, mommy?" whispered Hazel, and Regina felt her heart race. _Maybe this isn't a good idea_. She felt a gentle pressure on her shoulder – Snow had extended her arm to reach her, and she glanced at her step-daughter.

"I suppose so, baby," she answered, fidgeting with the blanket.

 _Famed is thy beauty, majesty. But hold, a lovely maid I see. Rags cannot hide her gentle grace. Alas, she is more fair than thee.  
Alas for her! Reveal her name.  
Lips red as the rose. Hair black as ebony. Skin white as snow.  
Snow White!_

The screen showed an animated version of Snow, red ribbon on her hair, next to the wishing well.

"They don't look like you" protested Hazel, as the girl on screen started to sing. "You're prettier than the characters!"

"Well, thank you, little one," said Snow. "To be fair, in our version I had long hair, and you know what?"

"What?" asked the girl, glancing at her aunt.

"The movie is wrong, because your mom truly was the fairest of them all" she answered, as if she was telling a secret. Regina lifted the corner of her lips, hiding a smile. Hazel didn't seem to concentrate on her evil self, instead, she was listing all the differences between reality and fantasy.

Charming appeared on screen, and she couldn't resist: "Snow, I think you and your husband should grace us with your version of this song, someday"

 _I'm wishing (I'm wishing)  
for the one I love  
to find me_

"Thanks, I'll pass" shivered her step daughter. "I don't understand why they are singing so much…"

"To torture me, probably," muttered Regina.

 _Take her far into the forest,_ said the queen to the huntsman. _Find some secluded glade where she can pick wildflowers.  
Yes, your majesty.  
And there, my faithful huntsman, you will kill her!  
But, your majesty, the little princess!  
Silence! You know the penalty if you fail.  
Yes, your majesty.  
But to make doubly sure... you do not fail; bring back her heart... in this._

"You had a huntsman too, right?" asked Hazel, and memories of Graham flashed in her mind, his beating heart in her palm…

"Yes" she breathed, avoiding Snow's gaze.

The Snow on screen was running through the forest, meeting the dwarves, as Regina, her eyes closed, remembered her darkest times, the vault full of hearts, the dagger she had given to Graham to rip out Snow's heart, her rage and her despair, and Sidney, always watching her…

"Regina?" Snow's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she slammed her eyes open. Her head turned to meet her gaze, the younger woman staring at her. "Are you sure about this?" Snow whispered above Hazel's head.

"I promised," Regina motioned towards the little girl. Snow nodded, and reached for her hand, and she took it gratefully.

Then it wasn't that bad. They continued to watch as Snow White cleaned the house, the dwarves accepting her as a part of her family, and Regina even managed to sneak in some comments – _You see, Hazel, your aunt was pretty badass, but those dwarves surely were irritating_ – until they arrived to the infamous scene of the poisoned apple.

 _There must be something your little heart desires. Perhaps there's someone you love.  
Well, there is someone.  
I thought so. I thought so. Old granny knows a young girl's heart. Now, take the apple, dearie, and make a wish._

She felt Snow's hand tighten around hers – they both held their breath, remembering, as the old hag gave the apple to the girl and she bit it.

"But this isn't what happened" protested Hazel, and Regina felt her heart sink.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "I thought you read the story book, this is what happened"

"I mean that the real story was more romantic, because you had Uncle David prisoner, and she saved his life!" exclaimed Hazel. "This Snow in the movie is stupid, she took an apple from a stranger!"

Snow laughed, and Regina gave her a little smile. "You know, your daughter is right, madam mayor"

The old woman on screen died, and Hazel turned on the sofa to climb in her mother's lap. "This movie was dumb" she said, an adorable pout on her face. "I can't believe Ella brought it to Alex!"

"Maybe one day you could show her the story book" suggested her mother. "Or ask your uncle if he sings one of these lovely songs"

"Who's singing?" asked David, entering in that moment with Robin and Neal.

"Oh my god" Snow covered her forehead with a hand. "I absolutely forbid it" she said, shaking her head.

"We could put your restriction between the town's laws" suggested Regina, smiling at Robin. He seemed relieved, and he moved closer to kiss her head.

"Everything all right?" he murmured, and she looked at him, nodding.

"Yes" she answered, and she meant it.


	4. Tale as old as time

_I may have cheated a little on this one - it's a family combo! And it's for my gal pal Kristen, aka bellesregal, the surprise I promised! And for belleoftheballpoint, bacause she made me cry wet tears yesterday!_

* * *

 **DAY 4 - LIFE WITH SIBLINGS**

 _ **\- Tale as old as time -** _

"Hazel, Roland, are you ready?" called Henry, swinging the keys of his mother's Mercedes in his hand.

"Yes, they're coming," answered Regina, approaching to the door. "By the way, thank you for the babysitting, Henry"

"I don't mind spending time with them, mom" he said, smiling at her. "Better that, than going with Emma to the hospital for the ultrasound" he chuckled.

"Yes, well, obviously your mother had to schedule the visit _right_ in the same day when her pirate, Robin and David are busy with the dwarves"

"The hard life of the mayor" he mocked her, and then he turned to meet his brothers. He ruffled Roland's hair and the ten-year-old protested with a loud _Hey!_ – and he picked up Hazel from the ground, then kissed his mother on her cheek.

"See you, mom" he said, and she waved from the porch as he ignited the car and put the brakes on.

#

"Auntie Belle!" cheered Hazel, entering the library ten minutes later.

"Hello, princess" greeted Belle, turning to receive the girl's hug. "How are you?"

"Fine!" she beamed happily. "Henry is babysitting today!"

"Oh," nodded Belle, and she looked at him. "Didn't you have to write today, Henry?"

"Yeah" shrugged the boy. Hazel knew Henry was trying to write down all the stories of the people in Storybrooke, starting from the twenty-eight years of the first curse to the present. He was planning to product a sort of sequel of the original story book, but also a chronicle of the adventures their family had lived before and after her birth. So when he wasn't studying, he spent time with Belle at the library, in a corner, writing his perspective of the events.

"If you want, I could stay with them," said Belle, a gentle smile on her lips. "We could help Roland draw his family tree – he told me about it yesterday, isn't that right?"

"It's a mess, Auntie Belle," said Roland, looking defeated.

"Well, I think we could come up with something," she encouraged him. "And then we could watch a movie until Regina comes to get you, okay?"

"Can I choose?" asked Hazel with hopeful eyes.

"Actually, I may have a surprise for you in the back" whispered Belle playfully. "But first, we draw the tree"

"Thank you, grandma" said Henry, squeezing her shoulder. Belle rolled her eyes, and looked at him, desperate. "I feel old if you call me that" she protested, but he laughed and kissed Hazel's cheek, before moving to the other room to his books.

"So" started Belle, opening a drawer. "Paper and pencils!"

Hazel and Roland climbed two chairs to reach the large table in the middle of the room. Belle placed a pile of paper in front of them, and gave the children some pens and markers.

"So, Roland, I'd say you could begin by writing your name and Hazel's and Henry's at the bottom" said Belle, sitting next to them. The boy started to write carefully, while his sister was choosing some colors between the markers.

"Then I write my mom and dad's name?"

"Yes, _Marian_ and _Robin_ above your name" approved the woman. "Now you have to write your other mom's name and draw a line that links her to her children" she watched as Roland accomplished, his tongue peeking from his lips in concentration. Hazel had started a drawing – she was painting five bodies, one of them with curly red hair.

"Done" said Roland, looking worried. "That was the easy part"

"One step at a time" said Belle. "Okay, now you need to add Emma, Neal and Killian, and link Henry to his parents, then a blank space for the baby who is coming"

"Yeah" grinned Roland. Belle turned towards Hazel, watching her drawing. "Who are they?" she asked, pointing at the figures, as if it wasn't clear.

"This is my dad, my mom and my brothers" explained Hazel. "I wanted to draw the others too, but there isn't space…"

"We have a big family" said Belle, nodding. "How are you doing, Roland?" she asked.

"I wrote also _Rumple_ and _Belle_ near _Neal_ and now I'm writing _David_ and _Snow_ and _Neal junior_ " he answered. "But Auntie Belle, there are many other people in our family!"

"I'm sure your teacher will appreciate this work, Roland," she said. "Besides, you have a very large family, and it's okay if you write only a few people, because otherwise we would need a wall to draw the tree"

"Okay" nodded Roland, as he gleefully finished writing.

"Hazel, are you done with your painting?"

"Yes!" answered the girl. "It's for you, Ro" she handed it to him. "To go with your tree!"

"Thank you" smiled Roland, placing it next to his paper.

"Now, I think it's time for your surprise" said Belle, and she got up, the children following her in the little drawing room. She took a wrapped object from the chest of drawers and gave it to Hazel, who was already smiling. The girl ripped out the paper, to discover a DVD: _Beauty and the Beast_.

"Oh yes!" she exclaimed, throwing herself to hug Belle. "Thank you, I didn't have it!"

"You're welcome" said Belle, smiling at her. "Wanna start it before your mom comes?"

"Yes!" answered Hazel, and she went to sit next to Roland on the couch. Belle pressed _play_ , and the movie began with the tale of the beautiful prince turned into a beast.

 _If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?_

"I don't understand why these movies don't tell the true story" said Hazel. "I watched _Snow White_ with mom and it was all wrong"

"Maybe it's because the real story is only for special people" whispered Belle.

Hazel's eyes widened seeing the animated version of the woman sitting next to her, as she sang walking through the little village. She chuckled, watching her with her books – _she's really similar to you_ , she exclaimed, approving.

 _Oh! Isn't this amazing!  
It's my favorite part because, you'll see!  
Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three! _

"Yeah, but Prince Charming married Aunt Snow," corrected Roland.

"That's right" said Belle, "but I guess everyone finds their own prince Charming in the end"

"And how did you know that Rumple was yours?" asked Hazel.

"Well…"she started, uncertain on how to explain it properly. "Let's say that when we met, Rumple was still a sort of beast, you know? But I knew he was a man, under all those layers of darkness," she continued, as Hazel was watching her intently. "But I guess it was... your mother... who helped me realize that I really loved him"

"Really?" said the little girl, eyes widening in awe.

"Yes" answered Belle. "After I helped prince Phillip to return at his human form, I was returning to Rumple's castle, and your mom has… well… stopped me," she explained. "And she told me: _Still fighting for True Love, even till the bitter end!_ And that's how I understood that I would have never stopped fighting" she smiled.

"These words weren't in the book" protested Hazel.

"Maybe you could tell Henry to add them" suggested Belle.

"Okay" agreed the girl, and they watched as Maurice entered in the Beast's castle, as Belle replaced him and befriended the talking objects. The real Belle explained the children about the chipped cup – _it exists, and it's been broken a few times, but it has always survived_ – and about the rose that Blue had given her to keep while she was in Camelot.

Regina entered right during the ball scene, and she stopped on the doorframe, listening to the song.

 _Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before, ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise  
Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange,  
Finding you can change,  
Learning you were wrong  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme,  
Beauty and the beast._

"Hazel, Roland?" she called. "I hate to interrupt you, but we should really go eat dinner"

"Hi, mommy" said Hazel, and Roland lifted his hand to greet her.

"Come on, guys," said Belle. "You heard the queen, now get up and don't forget your drawings"

"Okay, Auntie Belle," Hazel jumped down and went to place the DVD in its case. "Thank you for the gift!"

"Thank you, Belle," said Regina, helping Roland put his coat on. "Henry said he had an inspiration to write and you offered to help," she smiled.

"Always a pleasure" answered the woman, as Hazel went to hug her.

"Come on, say goodbye and let's go," said her mother.

"Oh, Regina?" called Belle, while Hazel and Roland were exiting to collect their works. The queen turned towards her. "I've never thanked you for what you said when… you took me to your castle, back in the Enchanted Forest" said Belle, and Regina stared at her, surprised. "I know we have a complicated history, but still, if I've never given up on Rumple… I owe it to you"

Regina smiled, squeezing her hand. It would always amaze her… people like Henry, Belle, Snow, Robin, always ready to forgive, to give another chance.

"I'm sorry, Belle" she said, repeating words said before.

"I know" nodded the woman.

"Mom!" called Hazel, and Regina smiled at Belle one last time before turning towards her daughter.

 _What a strange family_ , thought Belle.


	5. And bring me home, at last

_*insert Regina's voice* Sorry I'm late! This one it's been quite fun to write and it took an unexpected turn - and it's for the lovely justfangirlingit who, if my memory serves, loves this movie as much as I do, and for my fella, Queen of Darkness, Alycia De Vil, aka walt-of-misthaven! Oh and, I KNOW, it's not Disney. But it's a masterpiece. Period.  
_

* * *

 **DAY 5 - FRIENDS AND EXTENDED FAMILY**

 ** _\- And bring me home, at last -_**

Emma was sitting on the sofa, rubbing her swollen belly gently, when Henry entered with Hazel.

"Oh, hello, guys" she greeted.

"Hi, Auntie Emma" greeted Hazel, going to kiss her cheek.

"Hey kid" she answered. "Are you ready for some magic?"

"Yes!" she said happily. "What will we do today?"

"Oh, it's a surprise" whispered Emma in her ear. "Henry, what are you doing this afternoon?"

"Ehm… Killian asked me to help him with something, so we're going out, I guess" he said evasively.

"Okay…" frowned Emma, looking at him suspiciously. "I guess it will be a girls day then" she smiled at Hazel.

"I'm going now" announced Henry, taking the keys of the car. "Bye mom, bye Hazel!"

"Look after Killian" Emma said over her shoulder. "Now, Hazel, let's begin!"

The little girl sat on the couch next to her. Emma took a candle from the table and placed it between them, putting a white plate under it to collect the wax.

"Okay kid, if I know your mother and Maleficent, they have already taught you how to light a candle, right?"

Hazel smiled and closed her eyes, lifting her hand. With a flick of her wrist, the candle came alive, a little flame dancing on top.

"Wow" breathed Emma. "You're a natural! Okay, now, I want you to make the candle burn a little more and release some smoke, can you do that?"

"I can try" answered Hazel, squeezing her eyes and concentrating. A filament of white smoke lifted from the candle.

"Great," said Emma. "Today's lesson is about something your mother taught me a long time ago… I want you to focus on the smoke and on a message for, let's say, Regina, okay? Something simple, like, I don't know, _I love you mom_?"

"And the smoke will take the message to my mom?" asked Hazel, a wide smile on her face.

"Exactly," answered the blonde.

Hazel closed her eyes and waved her hand. The smoke changed of color: now it was a purple string, thin and elegant, and it lifted from the flame to the ceiling, then it coiled and disappeared with a light puff.

"I think you did it, kid!" said Emma, ruffling her hair.

"Really?" smiled Hazel, pride in her eyes.

"I guess we'll have to call… oh, no, there's no need," Emma looked at her phone on the table: it was already buzzing, Regina's name appearing on the screen.

"Yes, madam mayor?" answered Emma, tapping Hazel's nose.

" _Did you just teach my daughter the Ambassador Spell, Miss Swan?_ "

"I may have" laughed Emma. "Have you received something?"

" _Oh, no, I was calling to talk about the weather_ " sassed the queen. " _Of course I did! Can you give the phone to Hazel for a second?_ "

Emma handed the phone to the girl and she leaned back on the sofa, still laughing, while Hazel lifted it to her ear. "Hi, mommy!"

" _Sweetheart, I love you too_ " said Regina. " _You have been very good, you know that? I'm proud of you_ "

"Thank you" smiled Hazel. "I'll see you later!"

" _Okay, I love you_ " answered her mother, and Hazel closed the call. Then she looked at the phone. "Auntie Emma, the phone is dead"

"Oh, don't worry," said Emma. "Try and look in that drawer, there should be a battery charger"

Hazel opened the drawer and moved some objects. "There's only a telescope and other things, but no charger"

"Never mind, it must be upstairs" she dismissed. "Feel like watching a movie now? And we should have some ice cream in the fridge, if you want to take the tub and two spoons"

"Okay" agreed Hazel. She looked at Emma's stomach, smiling. "Is the baby hungry?"

"I think so" laughed Emma. "Come on, take the ice cream and choose a movie" she motioned towards the television. Hazel went to the kitchen and brought back the tub, and then she sat in front of Henry's old collection of DVDs from the year in New York.

"Oh, I have never watched this" she said, taking _Anastasia_ and showing it to Emma.

"That's between my favorites" approved the blonde. "It reminds me of my story"

"Really?" Hazel widened her eyes, and she turned towards her. "We must watch it then" she decided, putting the disc in the DVD reader.

She sat next to Emma on the couch, as the movie started, and she grabbed a huge spoonful of ice cream.

 _There was a time, not very long ago, when we lived in an enchanted world of elegant palaces and grand parties. The year was nineteen hundred and sixteen… and my son Nicholas was the Czar of Imperial Russia._

"Is it a real story?" asked Hazel.

"Well, the things it says are true" explained Emma. "There has been a Revolution in Russia… but Anastasia died with her family, even if some people believe she was lost" she said. "So her story in this movie is invented"

"Oh" nodded Hazel, and she watched as Queen Marie gave Anastasia her necklace.

 _But we would never be together in Paris. For a dark shadow had descended upon the house of the Romanovs. His name was Rasputin. We thought he was a Holy Man. But he was a fraud, power-mad and dangerous._

A thin, old and bearded man appeared in the middle of the Great Hall, darkening the atmosphere.

 _You think you can banish the Great Rasputin? By the unholy powers vested in me. I, who will banish you with a curse._ _Mark my words. You and your family will die within the fortnight. I will not rest until I see the end of the Romanov line forever!_

"I bet my mom was classier" snorted Hazel, and Emma laughed, a wide grin on her face. "Yeah, Rasputin is kinda funny, I suppose" she agreed.

Then, Dimitri was helping Anastasia and her grandma to escape, and Hazel continued to watch, sharing the tub of ice cream with Emma.

"So she kept the necklace to remember her family?" she asked.

"Yes, and I kept my baby blanket" answered Emma. "You see that the story is similar?"

Anastasia exited the orphanage and found a dog, and Hazel had to hold back a laugh. "I suppose the dog would be Henry then?"

"Oh my god, don't let him hear you" smiled Emma.

 _Home, love, family  
There was once a time_  
 _I must have had them, too.  
Home, love, family  
I will never be complete  
Until I find you _

_One step at a time  
One hope, then another  
Who knows where this road may go _

_Back to who I was  
On to find my future  
Things my heart still needs to know  
Yes, let this be a sign!  
Let this road be mine! _

_Let it lead me to my past  
And bring me home...  
At last!_

"How did you know you had found your home?" asked Hazel.

"Well… did Henry tell you about that time I went across a time portal with Killian?"

"Yes, when you were Princess Leia" she answered.

"Exactly… well, I spent two days in the past, with my parents, Rumple, Belle, your mom" continued Emma. "But it was all different, because those people, the people I love… didn't remember me" she paused, reviving her adventure for a second. "And when we were about to get back… I realized I just missed my home, and that I had found it, here"

"I would miss my home if I were trapped in the past" said Hazel, shivering.

"Stay away from time portals" warned Emma.

 _Well I don't know ... it's kind of hard to think of yourself as a Duchess when you're sleeping on a damp floor. But sure, yeah, I guess every lonely girl would hope she's a Princess._

"Okay, it is totally your story" smiled Hazel. She shoved the last spoonful of ice cream in her mouth, as Dimitri and Anya were leaving the palace and Bartok was finding his master again. "Is Dimitri similar to Killian?"

"In many ways" said Emma. "When I met him, we spent all day fighting – and all the days which followed… but, given time, I realized I could count on him, and he waited for me until I was ready… I think your parents have a similar story, too"

"So Anya and Dimitri are gonna end up together?"

"Spoilers" smiled Emma.

"I really hope they do"

 _Dimitri...  
Mm hmm?  
Do you really think I'm royalty?  
You know I do.  
Then stop bossing me around!_

"Okay, these are your parents at the old days" said Emma, watching as Anya showed her tongue to Dimitri.

"Even now, sometimes" confided Hazel, and Emma started to laugh, but then stopped.

"Auntie Emma? What's wrong?"

"Kid…" breathed Emma, turning towards Hazel's concerned face. "Take the phone, call Killian, please" she placed a hand on her stomach, "I think the baby is coming" she muttered, biting her lip. Hazel jumped down the sofa to take the phone, and she pressed a few buttons.

"Auntie Emma, the phone is dead!"

"Bloody hell" cursed Emma, trying not to scream. She could felt a certain wetness under her legs – and she knew all too well what it meant. She closed her eyes, Hazel looking at her, almost in panic.

"Wait!" exclaimed the girl, and she took the candle from the table. "I could use this"

"Kid, you're a genius" Emma managed a smile, but then she let out a scream, completely in pain. "Please, hurry up"

Hazel shot her a glance and she lightened the candle, making the smoke lift from it. Emma screamed again, and the girl lost her concentration.

"Auntie Emma, I can't do it!" she panicked.

"Hazel, listen" Emma said, taking a deep breath. The pain ceased temporarily, and she started to talk slowly. "I really need your help, I need you to be brave" she whispered. "You can do it"

The girl looked at her, and Emma squeezed her hand. "Okay" whispered Hazel. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her mother, and the purple spiral lifted and disappeared.

"Thank you, kid" smiled Emma.

After a few seconds, a familiar purple cloud appeared in the middle of the living room.

"What the hell is happening?" Regina said, and watched at the scene in front of her – Emma with a hand placed on her stomach, forehead covered with sweat, and Hazel with a worried face, the candle still in her hand.

"Regina, the baby is –" began Emma, but a new wave of pain hit her, and she screamed again.

"Oh god, already?" Regina approached to the sofa, concerned, "Come on, I'll take you to the hospital" she took Emma and Hazel's hands and the three women disappeared.

* * *

Hazel was sitting outside Emma's room when Regina exited, and she heard a piercing scream through the thin walls.

"Is she okay?" she looked up at her mother, who sat next to her.

"Doctor Whale is taking care of her, and I called Snow and Killian, don't worry" she said, passing an arm behind her shoulders. "You saved them, you know that?"

"Did I?"

"The baby could have been in danger if you didn't call me" smiled her mother. "I know I've already said it, but I'm very proud of you".

"Thank you, mommy," she said, and she hugged her, as they were waiting for little Liam to be born.


	6. This is your world

_This has been quite the challenge, I think it was the most delicate subject between the prompts, but I've managed to come up with something... for theonewithoutaclue, my sweet Savior Em!_

* * *

 **DAY 6 - QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS**

 ** _-This is your world-_**

It was a quiet afternoon at House Mills. Regina had stayed at home with Hazel, while Robin was outside with the boys. The little girl was watching _The Little Mermaid_ again, and Regina could have sworn she had listened to _Poor Unfortunate Souls_ at least three times already. She tried to concentrate on the last reports from the town's treasury, mentally cursing Snow's bad habit of taking illegible notes on the sides of the papers.

"Mommy?" asked Hazel, who had just started the second movie, _Return to the Sea._

"Mm?" hummed Regina, without lifting her gaze from her paperwork.

"Why does Melody have dark hair?"

"What do you mean, sweetie?" asked Regina, underlining a paragraph in red.

"Ariel has red hair like me," explained the five-year-old "why does her daughter have black hair?"

"Well, I guess…" Regina set down the pencil on the table, rubbing her temples. "Because her daddy has black hair and she looks like him"

"Oh" said Hazel, as Ariel was singing.

 _This is your world, my darling  
One world, the land and sea  
My hope for you for always  
Is that your heart will hold part of me _

She listened until the end of the song, when Morgana showed up and took Melody in her arms. Hazel hid her face behind her tiny hands, and Regina smiled before lowering her gaze again to the papers.

After a few minutes, the little girl seemed to have elaborated her question and she lifted from the sofa, moving closer to Regina's desk.

"Mommy" she placed her hand on the seatback of the chair and pulled it towards her. She climbed the chair in order to look at Regina in the eyes, and the queen finally gave up with her work to listen to the girl.

"What's the matter, Hazel?"

"I don't look like you or Daddy," said Hazel, who seemed to be saddened from the realization. "You have black hair and daddy has brown hair and also Henry and Roland… mine is red and all curled"

"Well, little one…" Regina felt her heart tighten. What was she going to tell her? She wasn't ready for the truth yet. She was too young. She wished to have Robin by her side – this was a conversation they were supposed to have together. With a heavy burden in her chest, she chose the easiest way. She hated lying to her children, but the circumstances of Hazel's birth weren't normal at all.

"You see…" she started, stumbling to find the right words. "Sometimes children don't look like their parents," she explained. Hazel nodded, expecting more answers.

"For example, your Aunt Emma," she said "she doesn't look like Snow or David, right? She's blonde and they aren't"

"So… why is my hair red?" murmured Hazel, worry all over her face.

"Because my sister had red hair" said Regina, biting her lip. Well, that was the truth. "Sometimes children look like other members of the… family"

"And where's your sister?" asked the girl with interest.

"She… she is in the sky, like Roland's mommy, remember we talked about Roland's mommy?"

"Yeah" hummed Hazel, less worried. "So it's alright" she said, descending the chair.

"I think so" murmured Regina, watching her as she returned to the sofa.

Sometime later, Melody and Ariel were singing in sync, despite being in different places.

 _If only for one moment  
I had shared with you all I know  
The sea wouldn't be a mystery  
Oh, why did you have to go? _

And Regina prayed to have the strength to tell her the truth …

* * *

"Robin," she said that night, sitting on the bed, and he exited from the bathroom and looked at her.

"What is it?"

She sighed, her heart so heavy, and answered. "We… we need to tell Hazel about… about her mother".

Robin got closer and sat next to her, his arm already behind her shoulders, and he took a deep breath. "Do you think it's time?"

"I don't know" she murmured. "I don't know when it's supposed to be time, Robin! There's no chapter about this situation in self-help books!"

He looked at her, but she didn't meet his gaze. "That girl loves you like hell, Regina," he said, hoping to soothe her. "This won't change the fact that you're her mother"

"But what if it does?" she asked, tears pricking her eyes.

"It won't" he stated. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded faintly, meeting his eyes. "Then believe me if I tell you that _our_ … daughter… is a wonderful, smart young woman," he said, and he moved closer to lean his forehead against her temple. "She takes after her mother, after all" he smiled, and she managed to let out a little, teary laugh.

* * *

"Are you ready?" he asked her, and Regina nodded slowly. He placed a hand on her back and they headed towards Hazel's room. The girl was engrossed in a book – a colored, small book for children which used to belong to Henry. She wasn't able to read, she was just enjoying the figures, but she knew the words by heart anyway.

"Sweetheart," said Regina entering the room, and Hazel lifted her gaze.

"Hi," she said curiously. She could feel the tension in the air, the way her parents looked at each other.

"Mommy, today I went to Auntie Mal's and I made this appear, look!"

Regina sat on her bed and took the small ball from her hand. "It's beautiful" she complimented. Robin took place next to her, and grabbed gently the book from her hands.

"Baby, we need to tell you something," he said. Hazel looked at him and, as always, he drowned in his daughter's eyes…

"What?" said the girl, already concerned.

"Nothing to worry about," assured Regina, ruffling her hair. "Hazel…" she took a deep breath "do you remember… when we talked about my sister?"

"Yes" answered the girl "you said she's dead, isn't she?"

"Yes" murmured Regina. "And you remember when Auntie Emma had that big tummy and baby Liam was in there?" Hazel nodded, staying silent.

"Okay, so…" she looked at Robin and he squeezed her hand, encouraging her. "It's time that you know this… you grew up in my sister's tummy, not in mine" she whispered, and Hazel widened her eyes.

"So I'm not your daughter?" she asked, and Regina felt her heart break a little more.

"You are her daughter" said Robin firmly. "You're just like Henry, who grew up in Emma's tummy and then Regina raised him, so he has two moms"

Hazel looked at her mother, still processing the information.

"So you're not my daddy?" she said, trying to figure out the situation.

"He is your daddy" Regina replied. _Here it comes, the hardest part_ , she thought.

"Do you remember Henry's book? With all our stories? "

At her nod, she went on.

"You know that I was… evil… once" she said hesitantly. "But then I changed, right? Well, your mother… my sister… she was evil too… she would tell me to say wicked," she half-smiled.

"And she changed?" asked Hazel.

"In the end, she did. For you" said Regina. "But before you were born, she was still pretty bad… even with your dad" she continued.

"Baby, you know when we watch the Little Mermaid… and there's Ursula who wears the necklace… and turns herself into Vanessa?" asked Robin. This was the example they had chosen in advance, to explain to their daughter Zelena's deception.

"She did like Ursula?" asked Hazel. _Thank god this kid is used to this family's weirdness_ , thought Regina.

"Yes, something like that" said Robin, looking at Regina. "In this way… she got pregnant of you"

Regina passed an arm around his waist, in an attempt to comfort him. "But we loved you from the day you were born, and so did your mother" she said.

Hazel had a strange expression on her face. "And what if I become wicked like her?" she asked, her lips trembling. Regina shook her head, quickly. "What did I tell you when you started using magic?" she said, and Hazel quoted her words.

"Evil isn't born, is made, and so is good," she said.

"Exactly" said her mother, and she leaned on to hug her. "I love you, baby" she whispered against her hair.

"I love you too, mommy" said Hazel, clinging to her neck. They stood like this for a while, then her father cleared his throat.

"We have something for you," he said, pulling out a yellow envelope. Hazel looked at it, and then eyed her mother. "Will you read for me?" she asked solemnly, looking far older than five years old.

Regina smiled and took the letter, opening it. "This is from my sister, for you" she said, emotion in her voice.

 _My little green pea,_

 _By the time you'll read this letter, I'll be gone.  
I'm sorry, little one, I couldn't stop this. I'm sorry for all.  
I'm sure that my sister and your father have already explained to you all about me, and I'm sorry.  
I could have been a better mother, I could have changed faster, as Regina did for Henry.  
I'm sure they love you and that you are a gorgeous, intelligent and talented little girl, and I'm happy to know that at least you are surrounded by love.  
I wanted wrong things for the two of us, little pea, and I paid for that, but I am thankful I have the chance to tell you how much I love you.  
Be good for your family. Keep me in your heart, if you can forgive me, little one. _

_With all my love,_

 _Mom_

When Regina lowered the letter, tears had already gathered into Hazel's eyes. "Mommy" she sniffed, "I know she hurt you, but I'm sorry… I'll never get to know her"

"I know, sweetie" murmured Regina, and she held her daughter, hoping with all her heart to get this right, for her sister and for herself. She felt Robin's arm around them, they leaned on his hold, as they thought about that woman who was linked to the three of them, in different ways.


	7. And at last I see the light

_Last day of the week! (Or not?) And the day of creativity, guys :D this one is for my favorite Queen of Rosé, little Stiene, and for that precious gem who is Allison!_  
 _And I_ may _have gone a little angsty with this one - blame the Satan Squad :D_

* * *

 **DAY 7 - FREE DAY**

 ** _\- And at last I see the light -_**

Every time he walked in the house, he did so with the sneaky moves of a thief. He just couldn't help it – and he thought that Regina's habit to clench her hand, when she was angry, was due to the same reason, a habit from the past – in her case, holding herself back from throwing a fireball.

So when he sneaked in that evening, no one noticed him. Familiar noises came from the Henry's room – at eighteen years old, he still liked to play videogames with Roland, but with a noticeably more adult content.

He approached the bedroom he shared with Regina, but she was not there – she was nowhere to be seen.

Then, he found her.

Hazel's door was open, and his daughter was currently watching an animated movie on her brother's laptop, totally engrossed in the action on screen.

And Regina was outside the room, standing on the doorframe – Hazel was oblivious of her presence, but still, she was silently watching the movie.

And she had a clear trace of tears on her cheek.

He approached slowly, careful not to startle her. "Regina," he whispered, and she jumped slightly, then glanced at him – Hazel was still watching, she hadn't noticed.

He moved closer to circle her waist, and she was keeping her eyes closed, a lonely tear rolling down and disappearing in her shirt.

"What's wrong?" he said, concerned, and she shook her head, opened her eyes, then turned towards Hazel.

"She's watching a new movie" she answered, and he had to resist from rolling his eyes.

"That's not an answer, love" he stated, and she took a breath, she grabbed his wrist and led him to their bedroom, closing the door.

"Okay, what's this movie?" he asked, and she sat on the bed, as if she wasn't able to stay on her feet anymore.

"It's called _Tangled_ " she said, voice broken. "I passed by her room and she had just begun it so I stayed there and I just couldn't stop –" a new wave of tears, and she was suddenly sobbing, and he went to sit next to her, and she leaned her head on his shoulder, soaking his shirt, but he let her cry, her shoulders shaking.

"It's okay," he whispered, caressing her hair softly. After a few minutes, she was calmer, and she lifted her head, shining trails on her cheeks.

"I guess it brought back bad memories" she muttered, biting her lip.

"About who?"

"My mother" she said in a whisper, and he nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to say that I haven't already told you" she stated, cupping his cheek. "But… thank you for asking"

"Are you kidding me? It's my duty to make sure that you're okay, Regina" he scolded.

"I'm a mess" she muttered, and he wiped away her tears.

"Nonsense, you're beautiful" he said, his hand still lingering in her hair. She smiled and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"I want to go and watch that movie" she affirmed, and he watched her in disbelief.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm not letting my mother… take away... what could be precious time with my daughter"

"Okay" he said, after a brief hesitation. "Let's go then"

* * *

"Hazel?" she said hesitantly, and the girl paused the movie and turned to meet her eyes.

"Yes?" she answered with a smile.

"Do you mind if we watch with you?"

"No, it's okay!" beamed the girl, shifting on the bed. They laid down next to her, her mother in the middle, and she unfroze the image, letting the blonde girl speak to the woman with curly and dark hair.

 _Well mother, there's something I want to tell you.  
Oh Rapunzel, you know I hate leaving you after a fight. Especially when I've done absolutely nothing wrong. _

He felt Regina tense next to him and he shot a look at her face. He jaw was contracted and she glanced back, trying to tell him with her eyes that she was okay, but he knew better.

 _Okay, I've been thinking a lot about what you said, earlier.  
I hope you're not still talking about the stars.  
Before you answer, yes, I'm leading up to that.  
Because I really thought we dropped the issue, sweetheart.  
No Mother, I'm just saying, you think I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there.  
Oh darling, I _know _you're not strong enough to handle yourself out there._

"Her mother is a really bad woman" said Hazel, but Regina didn't answer. He knew she was thinking about Cora, and the woman in the movie was indeed very similar. He hadn't forgotten their meeting in the Underworld – Regina had been happy to see her mother, but he had witnessed every single nightmare she had had after their return. He took her hand, and his grip seemed to shake her from her trance.

"Well, Hazel, I think her mother loves her, after all" she murmured, "but she's not capable to… love very well". _It's not just Cora_ , he thought. _This is about Henry too..._

"I think she just loves her hair!"

"That is true," agreed her mother, "but I'm sure she cares for her, anyway"

"But she keeps her prisoner!"

"Yes" sighed Regina, "that's the part where she doesn't know how to love"

"Hazel, who is that?" asked Robin, to put an end to the questioning, and he felt her hand tighten around his. Flynn Ryder was talking to Rapunzel, and she was threatening him with a pan.

 _Something brought you here, Flynn Ryder. Call it what you will, fate, destiny.  
A horse. _

"It's her thief!" said Hazel, happily. "She's a princess and he's a thief, they're so like you two!"

"Oh, are they?" smiled Regina, and he was happy to see her frown almost gone.

"I knew I could find the right movie for everyone in this town" stated Hazel, triumphantly.

Rapunzel and Flynn exited from the tower, and the blonde princess spent a few minutes debating with herself about whether going back to the tower or going ahead in the world. She went into the tavern and they sang, and sang, and they escaped, and he just held Regina's hand as the princess freed herself and fell in love, and Regina turned towards him with a smile, and he could almost hear her thinking…

 _I'm so sorry, Flynn.  
Eugene.  
What?  
My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert.  
So you might as well know… I have magic hair that glows when I sing.  
What?_

And then it was hell.

Literally.

It was like being in the Underworld again. When they had met Cora.

 _Mother?  
Hello, dear.  
But I...I..., was going to... How did you find me?  
Oh, it was easy really. I just listened to the sound of complete and utter betrayal, and followed that._

And he was looking in the dreamcatcher again, when Hades had showed him Daniel's death to hurt Regina… _again_ …

" _You could've at least left a note. You sneak out of my house in the dead of night and think I won't notice? How dare you_ ," had said Cora to an eighteen-year-old Regina.

 _Mother...  
We're going home, Rapunzel. Now.  
You...You don't understand. I've been on the most incredible journey. I've seen and learned so much. I even met someone.  
Yes, the wanted thief. I'm so proud. Come on, Rapunzel._

And Cora had said, meeting him, " _Oh, Regina, you've always had a thing for wild men, the stable boy, the hunter, oh, darling, and now a thief…"_

 _Mother, wait. I think… I think he likes me.  
Likes you? Please, Rapunzel, that's demented.  
But mother, I...  
This is why you never should have left. Dear this whole romance that you've invented, just proves you're too naive to be here. Why a kid like you? Come on now, really. Look at you, that face, that ancient dress. Do be a darling, come with mommy.  
Mother... NO! _

And Regina's face was soaked with tears again… he enveloped her in his arms, placing a kiss on her temple.

"Mommy, why are you crying?"

Regina turned to face Hazel, putting up a brave face, and smiled weakly. "Don't worry, sweetheart," she murmured, caressing the girl's red hair, "I'm fine"

"You're crying, you're not!" protested Hazel.

"You don't have to worry, baby," she said, decisive.

"Hazel, your mother is fine," said Robin. He adjusted Regina against his chest, and she continued to smooth Hazel's hair. "She is safe now, and at home" and Regina looked up at him, a teary smile on her lips, with that face she had when she couldn't believe him, that face she had made that night, when they had been drinking wine, on the floor, in her office...

Then she turned towards the girl, "I want you to remember one thing, Hazel," and she took her chin between her fingers, looking straight into her eyes. "I love you so much, just the way you are, okay? Don't ever forget that"

"I won't" said the girl solemnly, then she threw herself towards her mother, hugging her, and he stayed there, breathing in that mix of orange and raven hair.

 _Now I'm here  
Blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here  
Suddenly I see  
Standing here  
It's oh, so clear _

_I'm where I'm meant to be_

 _And at last, I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last, I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted _

_All at once  
Everything looks different  
Now that I see you _

"Daddy, will you tell me the story of page twenty-three again?" he heard her voice from beneath, and he chuckled.

The movie continued to play as he began, Regina smiling against his chest.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful queen…"

"… and the queen met the thief again in the forest, then again in the real world, then again in a book…"

"… and they had to help the savior to free herself from the darkness, so they went to Camelot and danced all night…"

"… and when she was finally ready, he asked her, and she said yes, and they lived…"

"Happily ever after?"

"I don't know… Regina, what do you say?"

"Shut up, Robin"

"I take that for a yes"

"Yes, happily ever after, Hazel" she sighed, and he kissed her head, and he held his daughter and his wife, his gift, his chance.

… _now that I  
see you. _


	8. Bliss - Life Blossoms Slowly

_This is a little different from the other entries I put here - but it wasn't planned, it's a bonus. Hope you'll like it! Oh, it's long. Happy 100th, OUAT!_

* * *

 **A glimpse of Storybrooke, twenty-five years later. A three-days journey froma special perspective.**

I have a strange relationship with my name. I used to like it, when I was a little girl, in my parents' household. The maids would come at me, to braid my raven hair, and they would say _Regina is a very pretty name, darling, do you know what does it mean?_ And I would smile and say that yes, of course, it means queen, oh so very proud to bear such a powerful name.

Later, I understood the consequences of my name – in the very same moment Daniel was dead in my arms, and my mother was wiping away my tears, and telling me that I was going to be queen.

Queen.

Destiny has always had a soft spot for me. My name was my ruin, my name was my future and tied me to Cora, my name was written in the stars.

Destiny, faith.

Free will.

I used to hate my name, when my name was becoming me, and I had become my name, the queen, Regina. Regina, would whisper my husband, Regina, would happily say Snow. Queen Regina, the maids. It's a repetition, I wanted to scream. It's like saying Queen Queen, you stupid people. I am more than my name.

I had my husband killed, and the name wasn't important anymore. Your Majesty, I was, the Evil Queen, and only Snow dared to call me Regina.

Then, Henry.

When Henry arrived, I was Regina Mills, but then, I was Mommy, and Mom. And then, for some months, only Regina again, and how much I hated my name then, because Mom was Emma, not me, never more me.

And when he called me Mom again, it was a complex period, and my mother was back, then she was dead, and I was her Regina again, and not anymore. And when he called me Mom again, it was to say goodbye, and it was a year away from him, a year of pain, of apples, dimples, witches and grief.

I was Gina for Roland. Much better. I was Milady for the thief, because I couldn't bear to hear my name, because my name, after Daniel, had only meant pain.

I was home again, to Henry. Mom again, and it was the best Mom of my life. When he remembered. I was Regina to Robin, and Regina to Snow and Emma, and suddenly it wasn't unbearable.

I was Sis, to Zelena.

One day, I was Mom to Roland. One day, I was Mom to Hazel. And Mama Regina, then, was the unmistakable way of my children to call me, to distinguish me from the other mothers – Emma, Marian, Zelena.

And it was Regina to Robin, and how much I loved my name then, when he whispered it, at night, against my skin, after the love, spent, tired, smiling like idiots.

Still, my name is like my dark heart. Traces of red – Henry, Roland, Hazel, Robin, Snow, Emma – traces of black, dark memories, dark times.

And now my daughter is here, with a round belly, holding a book full of names, red and curly locks framing her face, and she has never looked more beautiful.

"But why not?" she asks, and I smile, and tell her that absolutely not, Hazel, you won't name your child Regina, end of the question. She makes a pouty face, and flashes of when she was five appear in my mind – flashes, it's been like this for the past few months, from that evening when she has told us about the baby.

We were at Emma's, celebrating – one year from Hazel's wedding with Neal junior, and she has stood up, taking his hand, he has enveloped her waist, and they were smiling at each other, I remember clearly that I was on the sofa, holding a glass of apple juice, and my daughter was saying We have wonderful news, another smile, I'm pregnant, and I think I've dropped the glass all over Emma's carpet, to hug Hazel tight and then Neal, and Snow was almost exploding of joy, and I know little Michael has said Grandma Gina has dropped the juice, and his father has answered You know, son, if I had done that when I was a kid, she would have roasted me – but I'm rambling.

Hazel is here, and she is huge, but like very huge, and I've never explained her why I don't like my name, but she has that cocky smile that is totally Robin's, and she's grinning at me, and where on hell has gone that little peanut who wanted pancakes and to watch Disney movies and to ride her horse with Mommy?

She puts her hand on the arm of the chair and gets up, and winks and says Sure, Mom, as you want, and she puts down the book, heading to the kitchen, and I think, I was the Evil Queen, since when I'm gone soft in this way? But they're my children, and my grandchildren, and even the queen must rest after so many years on the first line.

I'm growing old, Robin says I'm still beautiful as the first time we met, and I usually roll my eyes and tell him Which one, thief, and he laughs and drops a kiss on my forehead and says All three, my love. I'm older, my fire is gentler, my heart is slower, our caresses are like travelling on well-known paths. I have a simpler life, but still, my family tree resembles to a tentacular eight-eyed beast more than to a tree, and I get a headache every time I think about it.

When Hazel was four, Robin asked me, and I said yes, and suddenly I was my daughter's mom, step-mother and aunt, I was Henry's mom and great-grandmother, I was Roland's mom and step-mother, I am so many things, for so many people.

After Hazel was born, we went to Wonderland to rescue Anastasia from the wrath of an evil sorcerer – Jafar, because Robin wanted to help Will, his friend, so we went there all together, me and Emma and Killian and Robin, leaving the children with Snow – again, leaving my children, but it was worth it, because Anastasia was there, tired beyond limits, but with a blonde two-year-old little girl who had never met her daddy. The White Queen and the White Princess came to Storybrooke with us, and now I'm proud to call Alice my daughter-in-law, because well, Roland is in fact my little knight, and when they told us about them, he said Mom, you won't be jealous I have a princess to protect now, won't you? And I smiled, and years later I took a new-born Michael in my arms, sitting next to my husband and Anastasia.

I found a caring and tender friend in Anastasia – the one who can understand my burden, the one who was a lonely, hurt and evil queen, the one who redeemed herself and above all, the one whose love story was destroyed by my mother – it happened to both of us. Speaking of Cora with Ana is healing, is quiet afternoons above a cup of tea, is telling each other tales of forgiveness, dark hearts and new titles, from Red to White, from Evil to Savior-ish. Is thanking all the Gods we had a second chance with Will and Robin and our children. Alice was a gift, she tells me – born in midst of pain and hope, named after the woman who helped her find grace.

Grace.

Grace is my second daughter-in-law, and I have to live with what I did to her and her father every day, and Emma and I have to share Henry's heart with her, but she's wonderful, she's a blossom of beauty and happiness, she's the mother of my first grandson. Henry was grinning like a mad-man when he placed the little one in my arms, and he said Mom, I hope you still remember how to hold them, and I was in complete awe, Grace looking at us from her bed, her chestnut-blonde hair splayed all over the pillow, and Henry whispers to me Don't tell anyone, it's a secret, and I look at him, and he goes on, Mom, we named him Daniel, and I smile and cry at the same time, because my little prince manages to make me happy with one well-placed word.

And now Hazel is expecting, and every day I wake up next to Robin, and I think about this miracle, this child who used to ride her horse in summer, her ginger hair swinging in the wind, like a wild Amazon, a fabulous witch, who's now carrying this baby, this baby I have yet to meet.

She re-enters the room bringing me some tea, and she picks up the book again, in her endless quest for her child's name.

"You know, you can always ask Snow," I suggest, and the gods forbid that I let my step-daughter into this, and my daughter knows me too well, because she shakes her head, "No, I have to find the right name. When I'll hear it, I'll just _know_ ".

"And what does your husband think?" I inquire, sipping the tea – she must have added some herbs, because there's no way this is a simple tea – and she lifts her head, bright blue eyes staring in my soul, she has her chin resting on a closed fist, "We made a deal," she says, and these words are so simple in her universe and so powerful in mine, and Rumple's face flashes in my mind before I can stop it, "I choose the name for a girl, and Neal chooses for a boy" she smiles, and yes, we don't know the sex yet, even if Robin and Snow were quite adamant, but Hazel is a Mills woman and she's stubborn like me, like her mother and like her grandmother.

"Sounds fair," I agree. But she's thinking out loud again, because she stares at me, and she bites her lower lip, and I know she has a question. "What?" I ask, and she waits a few seconds, then closes the book, sets it aside.

"I have never asked," she begins, and the solemnity of her tone makes me almost shiver. I wait for the question, which has to be a huge deal, I drink some more, to keep me occupied. "Why didn't you and dad have other children?" she bursts out, and I am locked to her blue eyes, I blink, and a hundred of images and voices raise up in my head all together – an amber potion, my mother, a fake tattoo, Zelena, Whale, Robin clenching his fists – and I gulp down the tea, and I have to answer her, I have to.

"It's a long story," I warn her, and she nods imperceptibly, and I take a breath, leaning on the chair. She does not interrupt me, not once, I start from the tattoo, the story she knows since she was maybe three, the story she has asked her father to tell her countless times.

Now she knows of Cora's trick, of the sheriff and of my self-loathing, and of the children that were never born, of when we were in Camelot and I told Robin the tale, and he offered to go and fetch some water from the Lake of Nostos, but then we were freeing Merlin and Killian was the Dark One and Emma brought us all home – and no water, and I don't even know if it would have worked, because my womb was already too poisoned to fix. And then you were born, I tell her, and she looks at me almost shyly, these endless questions, all her life, finding her place, knowing she was created out of spite, but I've told her, No, you were created out of your father's love, and I've loved you since I entered in that room, twenty- five years ago, to find my soulmate holding you and my sister with a face… almost gentle, for an instant. Then you were born, and we were heading for the Underworld, and for Wonderland, and some years later for Arendelle, to visit Elsa and Anna. We had three children, a family, then Emma was pregnant, you were always with one of your aunts or Merry uncles, and Liam was born – twenty years ago… and we were content this way, Hazel, we were happy. We _are_ happy. I have three children, three grandchildren, an annoying stepdaughter, another Mom for my eldest son, I have my husband and this town, I have a home, and I wouldn't have had it in any other way, I tell her, and she's crying a bit, and she sniffs and tells me The hormones, and I chuckle, Sure that.

She's serene, my Hazel. She's in love, she's in peace with herself. She's early mornings at Granny's with Mal and Lily, she's late evenings on the sofa, all cuddled up with Neal, when I must hold back from staring at them in awe, and I catch Snow diverting her gaze too. She's afternoon teas with Ana and Alice, with Grace, while all the boys are out, firing arrows, and Robin calls me and tells me Come on, love, I know you are able to shoot an arrow, I saw you when we were in Isaac's book, and Michael and Daniel look at me with pleading eyes and I get up, all my women following. I smack Robin on his forearm, I take the bow and shoot an arrow, thanks to my false memories, and my grandchildren jump in excitement, and I make a curtsy and say That's all, guys, the bandit has spoken.

Hazel is wilderness, peace, fire, wind. She's a Mills to the core, she's a Locksley in the soul. She was quite the precious little girl, always up to something, she was a stubborn teenager – one night she forces Mulan to tattoo her a feather and an arrow on her neck, and she comes home and tells me Do you like it? and Robin has to hold me back to kill her right there on the spot, and I think he still bears the signs of a burning from that evening.

She has been a proper nerd – books, movies, days with Aunt Belle, reading, searching, days with Mal, days spent reading my old books about magic, in the vault, days spent making potions, learning. Alice has magic too, like her mother, and Ana has joined me, Emma and Mal in our teaching magic to the children. The Storybrooke School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Roland calls us, and we are quite the team, and I can't wait to see if this new child is a girl, if she has magic, how strange is it, we are all women.

Hazel's leaning on her chair, eyes closed, when her father enters, and he is right behind me, hands on my shoulders, releasing the knot he knows is there, and I lean my head on his stomach, I close my eyes too, and I smile. Lately, I find myself in a permanent state of grace, I incredulously walk across my life and my surroundings, I say thank you to all the heavens, thank you, because I still don't think I deserved a second chance, and now I'm happier than I've ever been.

Robin squeezes my forearm one last time and goes to sit next to us, he surrounds my shoulders with an arm, I place my head on the crook of his neck, I close my eyes again, and he's talking to Hazel, something like We've almost finished with the boxes, how is my grandson doing. Yes, Hazel is living with Neal since almost two years, but she waited until now for the last things – the queen of procrastination. And yes, Robin thinks it's a boy, and David too, and also Killian, Henry and Roland, and Michael and Daniel can't wait for their cousin to be born so they'll become The Three Musketeers. But all of the women have bet with their husbands, it's a girl. Snow even told me about some sort of necklace that David's mother gave her, one that can predict the sex of a baby, even before its creation, but we have agreed not to use it, because well, I know my step-daughter has a tiny problem with secrets, and she wouldn't be able to hold a poker face for months.

I just listen while they talk, I think I could doze off easily, but I hear my name and I blink a few times, turning my head, "Were you sleeping?" he says to me, grinning, and I lift my head and roll my eyes and tell him No, I was resting my eyes, because I roll them too much, and he laughs and squeezes me against his chest, and I'll never get used to this. Hazel is getting up, and we follow her, because she has yet to pack some things from her room, and I have a strange feeling – I start to look at my house differently, because she's leaving, my daughter is leaving for good and soon we'll be left here as an old couple, and it could seem an empty life, but this house will always be full of people, of children running around, and merry men and witches. I look at the walls, we are going upstairs, Robin has a hand placed on my back and the walls are full of frames, photos, drawings.

I know by heart all these pictures – I see them every day, but I'm paying attention now.

Henry and Grace's wedding, when Roland had his leg broken and his thumbs up. My birthday, when we released up in the sky a hundred or so of orange flying lanterns. Hazel's graduation day. Robin, Killian, David and the other boys on the Jolly Roger. A drawing of a purple elephant by Daniel. Emma, Rumple and Henry with little Rose, Rumple and Belle's daughter. Mal with Hazel and Alice, when they were learning magic, they were still little girls, Mal in the middle, a wide smile on her lips, she has always loved them as if they are her real nieces. Michael and Daniel at the stables, straddling two ponies, with me in the middle. Robin, when he taught Ana how to use a bow. That Halloween when Hazel stole one of my old-and-evil dresses from the vault and showed up at Granny's, and Leroy was seriously not amused, because For heaven's sake, sister, you could have given me a heart attack, and she was laughing, leaning on the counter, and he had his hand on his chest, breathing heavily. There's a picture of Henry with Liam, when he was teaching him how to drive and they destroyed three mail boxes. That time David made us a surprise and we had the first Archery Tournament, and I've beaten Snow – two inches, but my arrow was closer to the smallest circle of the target. And in the middle, the bigger picture is of my wedding day - the moment of our vows, and we are so happy, almost radiant.

Page twenty-three is not here – we hang it in our bedroom, and I smile every time I pass by it, and I know that so does Robin.

We are in her room already – a few boxes on her bed, books on the night table, some papers and notebooks, her guitar. I go and sit on her rocking chair – how many nights I've spent here with her in my arms, whispering long-forgotten songs, she was a fussy child – how many times I've found her here, refusing to put down the book, because Auntie Belle says a good book keeps you up all night, and I would answer Auntie Belle has not the Evil Queen as mother, young lady – I'm rambling again, what's happening to me?

Robin is standing up, he holds a paper in his hand, a bittersweet smile on his lips, and he turns towards me, I just raise an eyebrow and he hands me the paper – it's a drawing, there's _Hazel_ written on a corner, a date – it's my handwriting, she was three, it's her, with a huge black scribble next to her tiny figure. "I guess it was when Mal showed her the dragon," I smile, and Robin nods, I can just feel the sad grip on his heart, because I feel it too, I share his pain, and probably, I've always had. I squeeze his hand, there's no need for words – there wasn't, since many years, a look it's enough for us.

Hazel comes next to us, and she's smiling, You're not getting emotional, are you, she grins, and I tell her Absolutely not, but it's a lie, Hazel, you were three and I was younger, and now you're twenty-five and you're a woman, and I'm old, Hazel. I'm old and yes, everything, these days, gets me emotional, because your child is about to see the light, and I can't wait.

And she has put everything in a box – the walls are clear, empty, the room is different. She's placed her hand above her belly, above the baby, and she's looking at me, sometimes I'm scared by her connection with me, by the wisdom in her eyes. "I should probably go," she says, and I nod, I smile to hold back the tears, and Robin – oh, he _knows_ me – he kisses me on the temple, and he takes the box, following her, and I linger there a few seconds, on the doorframe, I look at this room again and I turn, I follow them too.

We stay on the porch after Hazel has gone, and he's circling my waist, I have my head on his chest, I'm suddenly exhausted. The air is chill, and the melancholy is strong, and we just go inside and sit on the sofa, just holding on to each other, and I'm happy. We should probably eat something, but he kisses me, slowly, and I surround his neck with my arms, and he's undressing me, and we make love there, maybe more gently than when we were young. It's slow, almost a ritual… he knows me, I am his, as he is mine. The fire cracks next to us, the light is low, and this is blissful. "You're always the most beautiful woman in the room," he whispers, and I just kiss his neck, how much I love him, how thankful I am.

* * *

I'm woken up by lazy kisses, and I smile even before opening my eyes. "Did we fall asleep here?" I murmur against his lips, and he has a hand between my hair, he pecks another kiss. "We did," he confirms. Sunshine filters from the windows, it has to be ten in the morning, more or less. I'm entangled to him, and there's a blanket splayed on our naked bodies – and my back hurts a bit, but I place my chin on his chest and I stare at his eyes. He's smiling – when he smiles like that, my world spins and I'm breathless. We stay like this, just looking at each other, his hand has stopped on my back.

I feel a noise – a buzz, and I shift a little. There's my phone on the ground, sounds muffled by the soft carpet, and I extend the arm to take it. _Snow_ , it says, and I lift it, bringing it to my ear, I place my head on his chest again, I close my eyes. "Yes, dear?" I say lazily, and I listen to her.

" _Regina, you have to come here – now_ ," she pants, and Robin is placing kisses on my hair. "What happened?" I ask, gently, for once, I can't bring myself to scold her or get angry, we are so peaceful, here under this blanket.

" _The baby's coming, we're at the hospital,_ " she says, and I hold my breath, start to get up, Robin is asking, What's wrong, but I just try to wrap the blanket around my body, I tell Snow "Five minutes," and I toss the phone on the coffee table, offer a hand to my husband, "Your daughter is about to give birth," I tell him, and he smiles, gets up, and we are retrieving clothes around like teenagers.

I just grab the silk shirt from the armchair, the skirt, I slip into my heels, he's putting his trousers on, a shirt, and I lace my hand to his and wave the other hand and purple smoke surrounds us, we're in the hall of the hospital.

I didn't even bother to brush my hair, and we walk – almost run – towards the nursery.

Snow is outside, arms crossed, and we slow down. She says, looking at me, "You know, I'm getting a sense of déjà-vu, Regina," and I laugh, and she adds, "Be sure you button your shirt, first," and my mind flashes back to that morning when Emma was missing and Henry was hurt and I entered the loft after my first night with Robin… I look at him, he looks back with a puzzled face, "I'll explain later," I smile, and Snow moves aside to let us in.

Hazel is lying on the bed, and oh, the first impact is painful.

It's the same room.

It's the very same room where Zelena gave birth to her, and I hadn't noticed it before because we passed through the other door. It hasn't changed one bit, and after all these years, fate still likes to play with me, or it could be only Whale's perverted sense of humor.

There's a redhead on the bed, she's about to give birth, but this time it's my daughter and I love her to bits, and Robin's hand is laced to mine, and I know, I just know he's thinking the exactly same things.

This time is different. This time I haven't conflicted emotions – I'm not torn between being angry with my sister, and hurt, and also happy because I have a new niece, and because the man I love has a daughter – this time I walk towards her bed, she's smiling, she's muttering About time you two showed up, but her face turns into a grimace and she is biting her lip.

"How are you doing?" I ask her, and she takes my hand and squeezes, and I can feel the pain radiate from her body to mine, What a stupid question, Mom, she says, and Neal enters the room and approaches his wife – I've seen that look before, it was on David's face when both of his children were born – and I was there both times, the first looking at them from a mirror, I wanted to kill baby Emma, the second trying to protect the hospital, and I wanted to save baby Neal.

Neal is next to her, I know he's worried, it's too soon for this baby – but only two weeks earlier, it's not too bad. Robin has placed a hand on my back, it grounds me, as we watch our Hazel, and then Whale enters.

"Look at who the cat dragged in," he says, and I don't throw him a fireball, because my daughter needs him, I'll just keep holding Hazel's hand.

Whale puts his gloves on, "Okay guys, let's bring this little one out," he says, with his usual tact, and I see Robin glance at Snow, she nods, We should probably wait outside, he says, and I squeeze Hazel's hand one last time, leaving it, I look at her, and she slams her eyes open.

"Mom, where are you going?"

Robin and Snow are almost at the door, but they stop and turn towards us.

"Outside," I answer, and why is she looking at me like this?

"Why on hell are you going outside?" she spits out, Neal's hand is becoming white.

I bit my lip, I hesitate. "I've never done this, Hazel," I murmur, suddenly aware of all the eyes on me. "I couldn't help you," I continue, and how can I explain this to her? How can I make her see?

She stares at me, then turns towards her husband. "Could you give us a second?" she asks, and he nods, I can see they exchange a short but meaningful look. He joins his mother, and they exit, Robin lingers on the door for a second and I nod at him, I spell _Go_ on my lips, and it's only the two of them – Whale has gone as well.

I face my daughter, and she's smiling.

"What's wrong?" she asks, and how much I wish I could tell her how I feel – but even I don't know how to explain it, it wasn't like this for my other grandchildren. When Daniel was born, there was Grace's adoptive mother with her, and Henry was there, and Jefferson was pacing outside like a lion. When Michael was born, Anastasia was holding Alice's hand – she's tough, Anastasia. She gave birth to Alice in a cell, alone, and waited two years for Will. Her daughter was in good hands.

I've never done this.

How can I explain Hazel that it pains me to see her suffer, to be helpless?

I smile back, and I bring a wild lock of her hair behind her ear. "I don't think I'm the best help for such a task, sweetie," I tell her, "maybe you should ask Snow or Emma"

"Mom" she interrupts, and grabs my hand, her blue eyes won't leave me, "there's no one else I would want with me now," and she is calm, she's like an ancient goddess, poised, she has all the power of nature in her eyes, two pools of sea. My eyes are glassy now, I sniff slightly, a tear escapes and I smile.

"Okay," I whisper, and I squeeze her hand, "I'll stay"

She smiles back, "Thank you," and she knows, she knows it all, she's relaxing back on the bed, another stab of pain runs through her body, she tenses. "I'll call Neal and Whale" I say, and there's no need, Neal couldn't wait anymore. "Everything alright?" he asks, and Hazel nods, eyes closed, and Whale is approaching, and – she screams, my baby girl, oh if she screams.

I hold her hand, until I can't feel mine anymore, but I don't leave it.

We're almost there, says Whale, and she pushes, she squeezes Neal's fingers, at some point I think she burns him and I pass my hand above his, and he's healed. "You're doing great," I tell her, and she's beautiful, with her curly hair and sweaty forehead, tears rolling down, there was no time for painkillers.

"It's time," says the Doctor, and my memory flies to that evening, his voice is the same, when I tried to bring Daniel back from the death, I failed, there was a thunderstorm… I focus on the present, because she's pushing now, for real, and the head is out, and I glance at my grandson – granddaughter? – then at Hazel, she keeps her eyes closed, Whale is muttering random words, Another one, Great, and half of the body is out, and she gives the ultimate effort and – the lights are cracking, bright sparkles spray out of the lamps – and screams are filling the room, the baby is born.

Whale beams, "It's a girl," he tells her, and I smile, she's smiling too, Neal is about to pass out, Hazel opens her eyes and tells him, I won the bet, dear, and he laughs and kisses her head, and she's crying now, looking at me. "I'm proud of you," I tell her, and she whispers Thanks, Mom, and she has her baby between her arms now.

She's perfect.

A tiny, little, pink wonder, she's perfect.

My first granddaughter.

I watch them, the three of them, and they are so beautiful.

I slowly walk back from the bed, approach to the door, I pass my hands on the rusty green fabric of the hospital gown they forced me to wear. When I exit the door, Snow immediately lifts up her eyes, and I just smile, there's no need for words, they are all approaching – my family, they're all here. Robin joins me, he kisses my temple, and I look at him, he smiles, and I bring him to meet his granddaughter.

We are all gathered around the bed – the children are unusually quiet, and Snow is watching the new born and crying, David is surrounding her waist, he squeezes Neal's shoulder. Emma winks at me, a proud smile, and Henry tells me, Well done, coach, and I look back at him – my little prince – and then we turn, because my daughter is talking.

"Royal family" starts Hazel with a raspy voice, and she laughs, "we won't give you the name yet," and she's leaning on Neal, "but meet our little one, you all"

Michael and Daniel are tiptoeing to see her, and their fathers lift them. "She's cute" observes Michael, and Alice nods, "I guess the Third Musketeer will be a sword-woman, guys," she announces, and they are smiling, and I just stay there, I watch my family, Robin's arms around me, I watch my daughter and the new-born Mills woman, and I can't believe it.

* * *

The following hours are a blur – Robin brings me home, and he cooks me something to eat, he puts me to bed – I'm exhausted, I fall asleep in minutes, I don't even feel him getting under the blankets.

I wake up with the sun, the bed is empty. He's at the window, the same window from where I watched Storybrooke for the first time, after casting the curse. I get up slowly, I embrace him from behind, and he silently shifts me, to bring me to his side, an arm behind my shoulders, we watch the dawn, quietly – words are not spoken.

Hazel texts me during breakfast – this evening we'll go at Granny's to honor that royal name tradition, Snow has insisted. She's already at home, she says, she's doing great, we'll see her later.

I stay with Robin today. We are in our peaceful bubble, we are alone. We bath together, we eat, we watch a sappy movie, we kiss. We look at some old photos. We make love. We stay on the bed, I read for him some pages and he listens, eyes closed. We make some tea. We dance in the hall, an old, slow song, we just swing on place.

 _And darling I will, be loving you 'til, we're seventy  
And baby my heart ,could still fall as hard, at twenty-three  
And I'm thinking 'bout how  
People fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me I fall in love with you, every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am_

 _So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love, right where we are _

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way  
I know you will still love me the same _

_Cause honey your soul  
Could never grow old,  
It's evergreen  
And baby your smile's  
forever in my mind  
and memory  
I'm thinking 'bout how  
people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe it's all part of a plan_

* * *

At eight, we dress up, and I'm sitting at the vanity, the silk black robe wrapped around my body, I'm applying red lipstick, carefully. He kisses my head, and I smile, he's ready to go, I have yet to put my dress on.

"You're beautiful," he tells me, and I get up, I scold him playfully, Don't lie to an old woman, and he laughs, shaking his head. He goes downstairs, to retrieve the gift we have in the closet for the baby, and I finish with my hair, curly and shoulder-length, two pins at the sides. The blue dress still fits, and I'm ready when Robin returns, holding a flower, and I tilt my head, he hands it to me. "A blue iris," I smile, taking it, "why such a gesture?", he gets closer and shrugs, "For the most beautiful grandma in all the realms," he whispers, and I laugh, "Well thank you, much appreciated, love," and he takes the gift, I take his hand, call my magic, and we appear outside of Granny's.

I push the door, and suddenly I feel a little body pressed on my legs – "Grandma Gina!" – and I look down to see Michael, and I laugh, I give the blue iris to my husband and I scoop him in my arms, and he beams happily. "Hi, grandpa," he tells Robin, "we are doing the corn… the cron… the cro'nation," he informs us, and I tap his nose, "The coronation, young man," and he nods, we walk towards the middle of the room.

Ruby has outdone herself, the place is spectacular – yellow balloons in groups of three are fluctuating on the ceiling, she hang up the old banner saying _Congratulations_ , and there are vases of yellow daisies on each table. The place is nearly full – and they don't fail to make us notice that, and I just laugh to Leroy when he says Obviously the queen is late as always, and Robin places a hand on my back, Michael still clinging to my neck. We walk towards Hazel, she's like an empress on her chair, my granddaughter in her arms, surrounded by my family. Henry comes to greet me, he tickles Michael, the boy protests, Stop it, Uncle Henry, and he kicks to be put down, he runs towards Daniel.

I turn towards my daughter, "How are you, sweetie?" I ask her, putting a hand on her forehead, as I used to do when she was a child, and she's nodding, Fine, Mom, stop worrying, she says, because this girl reads my soul. She's gently tickling the baby's belly – I used to do that with her, and before her, with Henry, I think I could cry any moment now. She winks at her father, I turn towards him and I kiss his cheek, taking back my flower. Hazel speaks to Neal, I think it's time, don't you? and he nods, he gets up.

He asks for attention, and everyone is now silent, even the children – an unusual peace and quietness for this place. "This is an important, wonderful day for my family," he starts, "and we are here to share our joy with all of you. But first of all, to share with you our daughter's name," he winks at his mother, "because it seems to be a tradition, even if Daniel wanted to lift her up like in the _Lion King_ ," he chuckles, and everyone laughs, Daniel is crossing his arms, lifting his eyebrow, and looking at his uncle as if he doesn't see anything wrong with his idea.

"I think my wife wants to say something," Neal continues, and Hazel nods, she carefully transfers her daughter in his arms, she turns towards us.

"Hello, everyone," she starts, and I just drink in her figure, red hair gently adjusted in a braid, rolled up on a side of her head, chin lifted, blue eyes full of joy. "First of all, thank you for coming," she smiles, then pauses, glances at me and her father, goes on. "I've thought a lot about this moment, and its meaning for my family. Our new-born daughter," she says, looking fondly at the baby, "has quite the legacy, in her blood. She has the Savior as her aunt," she winks at Emma, who's sitting next to her husband, a hand over Liam's shoulders. "The truest believer, as well as the Author, as her cousin," and Henry lets out a heartfelt laugh. "The shepherd turned prince as her grandpa, and the warrior princess as her grandma," and I glance at Snow's adoring look, David is laughing next to her.

Hazel's look shifts on her father. "She has the blood of the thieves," she smiles, and I feel Robin chuckle against my skin, he's encircling my waist from behind. "And she's a Mills woman like both of my mothers," she ends gravely, looking at me, there's no doubt in her words, and I nod.

She stares at me for a moment, and she resumes. "I'm sure that… I'm not the only one who sees the beauty of this moment. This… child… carries an extraordinary history in her veins. A tale of witches, of hearts, of curses, of saviors… of darkness and light, of blood feuds which lasted for years," and I look at Snow, she's already meeting my eyes, comprehension and forgiveness fly between the two of us, and I feel Robin's held, I send a thought to my sister.

"But the wars have ended a long time ago. Which is why I chose this name," Hazel says, "given that she's a girl, and I won the bet," and Neal smiles at her.

"So, people of Storybrooke," she says solemnly, "meet our daughter, Irene. Her name means _peace_ ," she announces, and I'm crying, Snow is too, crying and smiling. Hazel looks at us, then she adds, "and I couldn't have brought her to the world if it wasn't for my mother," she says, pride in her eyes, and locks her eyes with mine, "so her second name is Maeve, meaning _queen_ ," and I disentangle myself from Robin's arms to hug my daughter, and then Snow is joining us too, and we just stay like that, and Daniel is asking to Henry, Why is everyone crying, and I laugh against Hazel's neck.

"I love you, baby," I tell her, and her eyes are shining, "Wanna hold your granddaughter, Grandma?" she asks, and I smile at Snow, I lay the iris on the table and Hazel places Irene in my arms.

"Hello there, little one," I'm smiling, I feel Robin's arms around me again, "your mom is a wonderful woman, you know that? And you're so beautiful," I'm beaming, mumbling silly words, and I hear Liam say to Emma, "Aaaaand Regina's gone," and I just laugh, I hold this treasure, this gift, the girl who has my blood, and Snow's, and Zelena's. The little girl who brings peace.

"She'll be a heartbreaker," whispers Robin, and I nod, "In the good sense of the term," I tell him.

If someone had told me, years ago, that one day I would have been sharing a granddaughter with Snow White, I would have just laughed and probably thrown them in the dungeon. But now here I am, with Irene in my arms, my husband next to me, and my daughter, my wonderful, beautiful daughter, is smiling at me, and I start to believe, this is true, we are in a peaceful place, all is well.


End file.
